


Moments In Time 2

by monkeywand



Series: Moments [2]
Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeywand/pseuds/monkeywand
Summary: He talks her into a movie night at his place and she mouths along through all the dialogues on Star Wars when she thinks he isn’t looking.





	Moments In Time 2

**Author's Note:**

> 20 prompts. 20 moments in time. Snapshots into the lives of Castle and Beckett.

She’d finally given in after his incessant bugging had annoyed the crap out of her at work last week so much so that she’d said yes just to shut him up. She hadn’t even known what she said yes to. She’d been sporting a migraine, bought on by the endless paperwork that came with finishing up a case and the banter between the boys wasn’t helping in the slightest.

And now here she was, mentally preparing herself for a marathon night of movie watching. Star Wars of all things. Not that she was against watching Star Wars, but she knew his obsession with the show. Especially after being given the fright of her life the first time she’d walked in on the life-size cut-out of Boba Fett in his bathroom.

The microwave dinging brings her out of her reverie. She looks up to see him walking in with two sodas in one hand and a giant bowl of buttered popcorn in the other.

“Can’t have a movie night without snacks, Beckett,” he says with an impish grin, passing her a soda. She hums her agreeance then grunts softly as he practically falls into her lap settling himself on the couch. Not that she really minds. She wasn’t much of a movie watcher but sitting with him was always entertaining.

They’re halfway through the A New Hope when he notices. Her eyes are glued to the screen but her lips are moving. He grins widely as he realizes she is mumbling along to the dialogue.

“Garbage chute. Really wonderful idea. What an incredible smell you’ve discovered!” she mouths along as Han Solo repeats the same line on screen. He stifles a laugh but of course his movement has her looking over. She scowls at him as he full-out belly laughs, swatting him on the arm when he doesn’t stop.

“I’m sorry,” he cackles, wiping his eyes.

“No, you’re not,” she grumps. “But tell anyone and you’re dead!” she threatens, turning back to the screen and crossing her arms. She’s not really mad. It’s her own fault really. It was the only thing playing one time when she was bed-bound with sickness and she’d ended up marathoning the entire original trilogy. But she takes care this time to only mouth along out of his line of sight.

He thinks it’s cute. He knows she’s still mouthing along but he doesn’t call any more attention to it. He’ll bring it up again at some later date when he thinks she’s forgotten about it. Maybe at work one time when the boys aren’t around. There’s a limit to his teasing. Sometimes.


End file.
